Gone, but not Forgoten
by WhitchandSlayer
Summary: It is the year 2033, 18 years after Phoebe was forced to give up her only daughter and husband. So what happens when Phoebe gets a premonition about Prue, in the nonafter life? Number One in my Charmed series.
1. Phoebe's Dreaded Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anyof the Charmed charecters. I only own Max and Pamela. This is my first in my Charmed series. I hope you enjoy and R&R! Helpful critisizm is welcome.

--------------------------------------------------

"Back off! Leave my family alone!" Cried the man. He shot a stream of fire from his hand at the demon in front of him. The demon dodged so quickly, the man didn't even notice it moved. In the background was a crying baby and a women cradling it, and trying to calm it down at the same time. The demon multiplied so there were four of them.

"Max! We can't do this!" Yelled the women as the demons attacked the man. He blocked with a huge firewall.

"Phoebe! Take Pamela and go!" Max yelled. Phoebe was silent.

"Go! I can't hold them off much longer." He yelled again.

"I love you Max." She said, and took off. She didn't want to, but it was the only way to save herself and her crying daughter. Max's firewall was broken and he was sent flying backward.

"You will not hurt my family any more." Max yelled and battled against the demons.

Phoebe ran as fast as she could away from the battle. She cried as she heard the cries of pain from her husband.

"Pamela, I'm sorry but I can't keep you. Just for now, and then I'll come back for you. I'll make sure you will be safe." Phoebe whispered to her daughter. She ran to her collage friend's home. Anxiously, she knocked on the door. A women about the same age as Phoebe opened the door.

"Phoebe? What are you doing here, it's almost midnight." She said pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"Can I come in? Please." Phoebe said fighting back her tears. The women gestured her in her home. They sat on the couch and the women wrapped her arm around Phoebe.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" The women asked, worry in her voise. Phoebe shook her head,

"No, Sidney. I'm not. Demons are after me, but they're too powerful. My sisters and I can't vanquish them. I need your help." She said franticlyturning to Sidney.

"I'll do anything. You just name it." She said somewhat worried.

"I need you to take Pamela." Phoebe said.

"What?" Sidney asked shocked.

"Please Syd. I don't want her getting hurt." Phoebe pleaded. Sydney nodded,

"Ok, I'll do it, and you just take your time. I'll hold her for you as long as you need me to." Sydney said. Phoebe leaned in and hugged her friend.

"Thank you, and one more thing. If I don't come back soon, I want you to tell her everything, about magic, and the Book of Shadows, and my sisters and me. Everything. Otherwise, when she gets her powers she'll be confused. So make sure, that when she's old enough like, 13 tell her everything." Phoebe explained finally letting the tears come through. Sidney nodded,

"But what happens if…" She started.

"Just call Paige she'll orb in as fast as possible. You might not even get a demon attack, because the demons won't know to look here. I promise." Phoebe said and hugged Sidney again.

"I have to go, thank you, so much." Phoebe said and left Sidney, with Pamela. 'I'll come back for you Pamela. I swear I will.' Phoebe thought as sheran home. The fear of never seing her daughter again rising.


	2. Pamela

18 Years Later…

Phoebe sat on the edge of her bed staring out the window. She never stopped thinking about Pamela or Max. She was up before anyone this morning, she was obsessing over a dream that she had the night before. She smiled at the thought, her and Pamela reuniting. The manor was quiet, Phoebe was quiet, and all Phoebe was thinking about was seeing her daughter again, all grown up. She liked the thought and while she thought about it as she went down stairs to eat breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------

"Sidney! Have you seen my camera?" Pamela yelled from her room.

"I think it was on the coffee table in the den." Sidney yelled back from the kitchen. Pamela ran down to the den. There covered in newspapers was her camera.

"God this place is a mess." She said and flicked her hand. The newspapers floated in the air and folded themselves. She picked up her camera and put the black strap around her neck. She walked in the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Hey did you pick up one of mom's columns?" She asked. Sidney turned and handed her a newspaper titled 'The Bay Mirror'.

"Thank you." Pamela said taking the paper. Sidney passed Pamela a plate of bacon and sat down next to Pamela.

"So were are we going today?" She asked taking a bite of bacon.

"I was thinking the dog park. I got some good shots down there last week." Pamela said, also taking some bacon.

"Ok then we can get some lunch at Dan & Kate's." Sidney said.

"Sounds like a plan." Pamela said, folding the newspaper.

-----------------------------------------------

Piper walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Phoebe was sitting there with a coffee mug in her hand. She lifted the mug to her mouth and took a sip, and continued to stare out the window.

"Phoebe? What are you doing up so early? You don't have work today." Piper said.

Phoebe smiled, "I could say the same thing to you." Phoebe said, and she took another sip of her coffee. Piper poured herself some of the hot liquid as well, and sat across from her sister.

"Ok tell me, what's up?" Piper said and started the "Amazing Piper Stare". Phoebe pulled away from her gaze out the window.

"Up? Nothing's up. Why do you ask?" She said. Piper took a sip of her coffee and stared harder at Phoebe.

"Oh it's nothing really, I was just remembering." Phoebe said giving in.

"Remembering what?" Piper asked.

Phoebe sighed, "The first time, you, me and Prue became witches, how pissed Prue was that you invited me back home. How we felt when Prue died, how pissed you were when we found out that mom held a secret, that she had Paige. How Paige was almost turned evil. That junk. You know it's been about twenty years since Prue died and we've barely mentioned her since then?" Phoebe said. Piper was silent; her stare was softened to a more concerned look. She took a long drag of her coffee, Piper sighed and put her mug on the table.

"Pheebs, your right, those thoughts haven't even crossed my mind at all, these passed years." Piper said. She paused for a brief moment.

"And yes, when Paige came into our lives we had barley any time to mourn for Prue, so if you need-"

"No I don't need anything I was just remembering the times we spent with Prue, that's all, no crying, no sobbing, nothing I'm okay, okay?" Phoebe said cutting Piper short.

"Really, I'm okay." She said standing. Phoebe walked over to Piper and kissed her on the cheek.

"I want to go running. We've been cooped up in this damned house protecting ourselves from demons. You better come with me or I'll start begging you." She said, walking into the foyer. Piper took on last sip of her coffee and followed Phoebe.

--------------------------------------------

Pamela looked around the park for her seventh picture that morning. She saw a man throwing a Frisbee with his dog. She snapped him throwing the Frisbee and another one when the dog caught the Frisbee. She walked over to Sidney and sat next to her under the tree.

"How far have you gotten?" Pamela asked. Sidney was quiet for a moment.

"I just finished the 22nd chapter". Pamela smiled,

"You do understand that this story is going to be published someday? And when it does, I am getting the very first copy." Pamela said cleaning her camera lens. Sidney smiled,

"Thanks, you know, extremely random thought here, when I first met your mother, she was the most kind person in the world to me. Then she told me what she and her sisters did. It scared me for the most part, but I soon realized that she was doing it for good." Sidney paused for a moment. "Then 18 years ago she came to me all scratched up and bruised and, with you. She practically begged me to keep you until she came back. You know she loved you very much, and would do anything to keep you alive. Even if it meant giving you away." Sidney smiled. Pamela hugged Sidney,

"Well, you've been like a mother to me all my life, and when Phoebe Halliwell comes to get me, you will be my favorite sister." Pamela said and hugged Sidney again.

------------------------------------------

Piper and Phoebe half-jogged into the kitchen. Paige was standing at the counter reading the mail.

"Were have you two been?" She asked. Phoebe shut the refrigerator door, and handed Piper a water bottle,

"Out … running, why?" Piper asked and sipped her water.

"When did you leave?" Paige asked. Phoebe swallowed her water,

"Aroundeight why?" She asked.

"Because, it is now…. Exactly nine o' four." Paige said glancing at her watch. Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances,

"Have we really been running for an hour?" Piper asked.

"Guess so." Phoebe said, taking another drink of her water.

"Well I'll have you know that two more demons attack us this morning while you were out." Paige said turning. She had a glare on her face.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Phoebe asked. Paige nodded,

"Paige we're sorry but you shouldn't be mad at us. We wanted to get out, and actually enjoy the day… for as long as we could. But what I don't get is why they are attacking us more and more now a days." Piper said. There was silence in the room for a while, the girls looked at each other.

"To the book." Phoebe said, pointing to the foyer.


	3. Prue

Pamela laughed, "No, wait what is your story about again?" She asked fighting back her laughter.

"An evil mastermind, Blain, he screws up time in his favor and three teens have to go back in time and make things right again. Then they decide that if they went back in time and made world peace happen, thecrappy world that they are living in at the moment would be better." Sidney said.

Pamela nodded, "Yeah, uh huh, but then you go and twist the plot in to a love story? How cheep!" She said and burst out laughing again.

"It's not funny! Every story has at least one character crushing on another!" Sidney protested. Pamela ignored her and continued to laugh.

---------------------------------------

Paige, Piper and Phoebe started up the stairs. When Phoebe touched the banister she gasped as a wave of cold rushed over her, her sight blurred and then restored as she viewed her premonition. She recognized the first person as Sidney with her laptop on her lap. And the other person who was laughing she recognized as, Prue. When her vision restored, Phoebe tripped and fell up the stairs.

"Ow." She said.

"Phoebe, you okay?" Piper asked walking back down the stairs to help.

"Uh, I'm not sure, I just had a premonition." She said standing still shocked at what she saw.

"Well, what about?" Paige asked.

Phoebe paused for a moment, "I just saw, Sidney with Prue." She said. Shocked the sister's exchangeg glances.

-------------------------------------------

Pamela shot three more pictures. She was about to snap a fourth when she felt her stomach tighten. She looked down at her watch it read: 1:31pm. Pamela smiled and walked over to the tree Sidney was under. She covered up the lens with a black cap and put it in her bag.

"Time to go already?" Sidney asked.

Pamela smiled more, "Well if we want to make it there before the dinner menus are passed out." Pamela said standing up and putting the bag strap around her head.

"What?" Sidney looked on the computer's clock.

"Pam! It's only one thirty!" She said and playfully kicked Pamela the leg.

"Yes, and I'm very, very hungry." Pamela said starting towards the car.

Sidney scurried over to the car, "Hey wait up!" She called. Sidney started up the car and they drove off.

--------------------------------------------

"Phoebe are you sure that it was Prue and not someone else?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded her head,

"Long black hair, same smile, same everything! Piper, I'm serious it was Prue." She said. Piper flipped through the book some more. Then a heavy wind picked up and a transparent figure appeared.

"Grams? What the hell are you doing here?" Piper asked as the ghost walked forward.

"Answering your question." She said. Paige and Phoebe both rose and eyebrow.

"Weeelll?" Piper asked.

"Reincarnation." She said.

"Reincarnation?" Piper repeated.

"Yes, the person that Phoebe saw in her premonition was Pamela, not Prue." Grams explained. Phoebe's eyes widened, surprised.

"Right, so why did you decide to tell us this and not let us figure it out?" Paige asked.

"Because, I was getting extremely bored up in the clouds…. Literally" Said another voice. Prue appeared as a ghost and sat down on the couch next to Paige.

"Well, uhh, hello Prue." Piper said a bit astonished, shocked and amazed all at the same time.

"Hey sis. God, I am so bored up there! There absolutely no one to talk to." Prue complained.

"What about mom?" Phoebe asked. Prue rolled her eyes,

"She like one of those guardian things now, not a Whitelighter, so I literally never see her, and Grams is in the Spirit Council, which is too hard to explain. So I'm stuck with watching you guys do all the fun stuff." Prue said.

"Ahh, bored to death I see." Paige said. Phoebe elbowed her in the ribs,

"Not funny." Phoebe scowled, as Paige rubbed the spot were Phoebe nudged her.

"Well, uh so, Prue, uh why don't you come visit us more often?" Piper asked.

"Yeah I wanna see my sister now and again." Phoebe said.

Prue smiled, "Yeah, but the main reason why I'm here is because I need your help." She said.

Piper raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Our help? Why?" She asked. Prue opened her mouth to explain but Penny cut in.

"I can explain that, you see Prue, is, well she dying." She started.

"But she's…" Phoebe started,

"Already dead, yes that's true, but her sole it's dying. Now, now I know what you're thinking: 'How is this possible?' The thing is, she has no purpose up in heaven. She can't do anything up there; so, if she's not found a purpose by eight o'clock tonight she will be cast away to the Sea of Lost Soles." Penny explained. All the sisters looked confused except for Prue.

"It's where soles go if they can't find a purpose in heaven or hell. And I'll end up there too if I can't find a purpose." Prue said solemnly.

"So then why are you here asking for our help?" Paige asked. Phoebe went to nudge her again, but Paige orbed out then back in again.

"Because, I can't become a guardian angel thingy because the council will think I'll get sidetracked with thinking about you guys, and since I won't be able to see you guys again, so basically I kill my charge. I can't be in the Spirit Council, because I was "an extremely powerful witch, I'd be too powerful in the council." According to the chairmen" Prue said, sounding hopeless.

Penny straitened up, "Yes, but the good news is that you can go back in time and stop Prue's death, the only thing is, only Phoebe and Piper can go back." She said.

Prue abruptly stood up, "Hey you never said that!" She said.

"And we've tried that before, and it didn't work. So why can we now?" Piper asked getting agitated.

"Prue, you know I spoke with the council about this decision, you can't go back, they said that the Source would suspect something and then come after you three, er, four. And Piper, the spirit council ws blocking you're magic then. They thought that Prue was not supposed to be alive in the feuture. So they let destiny take it's cource." Penney said. Prue groaned and sat back down. Piper looked over at the Book of Shadows, she stared at it in utter anger and pain, at the Spirit Council.

Phoebe stood up, "Ooo! Major flashback! Uh remember when I was being tortured by my past life? Well why don't whe re-write that spell to let us go back in time?." Phoebe said hopefully.

Penney shook her head, "It's too risky. Yes, it will take you back in time but it might take you too far back in time." She said, and she paused, "It would be safer just use the spell in there." Penney continued. Phoebe sat back down disappointed.

Prue smiled, "Nice try, but Grams is right, is would be a whole lot safer just to re-write the spell."


	4. Time Twister

Sidney unlocked the house door and walked in, followed by Pamela who had take-home boxes in her hands. They went into the kitchen where Pam put the boxes in the refrigerator and Sidney set her laptop on the table.

Pamela sighed, "Ok I am going to develop my pictures and do not bother me until I am done please." She said and turned to the den. Sidney smiled and plugged in her laptop. Before Sidney could even open it, Pamela screamed, making her jump.

"Sidney!" She yelled. Sidney ran into the den, and found Pamela blocking fireballs that a tall, person was throwing at her.

"What the hell! Sidney I don't have a potion to vanquish this thing!" Pamela yelled. Sidney panicked; she looked around the room for something to fend off the demon with. Still panicking, Sidney ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a knife and ran back into the den.

"Pam on three move out of the way!" Sidney said, getting ready to throw the knife.

"Are you nuts?" Pamela yelled. The demon threw another fireball and Pamela wasn't quick enough to block it. The ball of flame whizzed passed Sidney.

"Alright! Fine!" Pamela yelled.

"One…. Two…. THREE!" They said together. Pamela put down her defenses, and started to move out of the way. But the demon caught on fast, and it threw an energy ball at Pamela, sending her flying backwards slamming against the wall.

"Pam! Oh, that's it!" Sidney yelled, and threw the knife at the demon. It hit him in the right shoulder. He growled and shimmed out.

"Pam." Sidney said and ran over to Pamela who was unconscious on the floor. Sidney turned her over onto her back. A small patch of blood had formed on Pamela's chest.

"Paige! Paige! I need help. Paige!" Sidney called, hoping that Paige would hear her.

---------------------------------------------

Paige looked up at the ceiling, "What?" She asked herself. The group looked at Paige.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked, walking over to her.

Paige was silent for a moment. "Someone's calling me." She said still unsure whom.

Piper cocked her head, "Who do you think it is?" She asked. Paige shook her head. She tried to focus on the ringing, trying to decipher the code. She still had no idea who it was.

"Oh my god!" She finally said. "It's Sidney!" Paige's face turned almost instantly from confused to worried. She started to orb out.

------------------------------------------------------

Paige was bent over Pamela, her hands hovering over her chest. Light was streaming out of Paige's palms, and she concentrated on healing Pamela. It wasn't long before Pamela stopped bleeding and she woke up.

"What? Who the hell are you?" She asked when she saw that it wasn't Sidney kneeling over her, but Paige.

Paige frowned, "Hey! That is no way to speak to your aunt!" She said standing. Pamela quickly stood up too. "Wait a minute, your Paige Halliwell, _the_ Paige Halliwell? My mother's sister?" She asked.

Paige nodded, "Well, I gotta get back and help my sister's save Prue's life. So I'll see you 'round sometime." Paige said starting to orb.

"Hold it!" Pamela said and Paige stopped, "Your just going to leave me here? What if it comes back?" Pamela asked.

Paige looked at Sidney, "You didn't vanquish it?" She asked concerned.

Pamela scoffed, "Oh sure afterso manyyears of _no_ demons attacking, I have potions and spells stored away." Pamela snapped. Paige shook her head.

"Ok, then you're coming with me." She said and stretched out an arm. Pamela looked at it funny.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." She said, and Pamela took it.

"And what about me?" Sidney asked who had been quiet the whole time.

Paige looked at her and smiled, "Well you're going to have to come with me, you haven't seen us Halliwells in 18 years." She said and stretched out her other hand. Sidney took it with out any hesitation. Paige smiled and orbed the three out.

---------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe slapped down the pen, "There I got it. Now were is Paige?" She asked.

Just then Paige orbed in, "You know this really sucks, I mean why can't Prue and I go back with you two?" She said walking over to Prue. No one said anything; they all just stared at Pamela.

Pamela was dumbfounded, "Am I looking into a mirror?" She asked. Phoebe stood up and walked over to Pamela who backed away.

"My god, she really does look like Prue." She said. The room was quiet.

"Ook then, uhh is the spell ready?" Paige asked, clapping her hands together. Still no one said anything. "HEY! Wake up! Yeah, that's Pamela that's Sidney. Now can we please get this over with?" Paige said her voice rising. Phoebe jumped and looked at Paige.

"Huh? What? Oh right but first…" Phoebe said and she turned facing Pamela. She smiled and hugged her. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." She said.

Pamela smiled and hugged Phoebe back, "I read your column everyday." She said.

Piper smiled, but Paige rolled her eyes. Normally she liked this kind of mushy stuff but she wanted to get the Prue episode over with. Phoebe released Pamela and turned to her sisters.

"Ya know I really would like to be alive now." Prue said starting to become impatient. Phoebe smiled and looked at Pamela.

"Hey Pam- It's ok if I call you Pam right? How would you like to cast your first spell?" She asked. Pamela's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean it? My first spell?" Pamela asked overwhelmed. Phoebe nodded grinning. "Cool! What's it for?" Pamela asked following Phoebe to the ring of candles that was on the floor.

Phoebe smiled weakly, "Well, I gotta go back in time and save my sister's Wiccan ass… From the demon Shax." Phoebe said.

"Hi, that would be me." Prue said waving her hand. Pamela nodded, still a bit in shock about the fact that she was in the presence of a ghost, let alone one that looked like her.

"Wait a minute, you have to leave the day I meet you? That's swell." Pamela said sarcasticly. Phoebe nodded.

"So are we going or what?" Piper asked also growing impatient. Phoebe and Piper both stepped into the ring of candles. Paige picked up the slip of paper that Phoebe had written the spell on and gestured for Pamela to came and read the spell with her.

"Time only moves forward, but with our power let us turn it back, send them to the moment before Shax attacked. Let them be in their places and fix what will lack." Paige folded the paper and watched as her two sisters disappeared in white lights.

"Now what?" Pamela asked she looked over at Paige who walked over to the nearest chair and sat in it.

"Now, we wait." Paige said.


	5. De ja vous

"Ok, I think we made it. I'm sure we made it. Do you think we made it?" Piper asked walking into the manor. A split second later she remembered what was happening.

"I don't know." Prue said, and half dragged Dr. Griffith into the foyer.

"I think Shax would've attacked by now if we hadn't" Phoebe said then she also remembered what was happening.

"Who? Who would've attacked? Why won't you tell me what's going on?" Dr. Griffith asked scared, and shocked at the same time.

"Because we're busy trying to save your life." Phoebe said, trying to remember what she was supposed to say.

"From who?" Dr. Griffith demanded.

"Uh, unfortunately we're not quite sure." Prue said and shot a look at Phoebe. Piper knew what she was supposed to say but didn't bother, she wanted Phoebe to get the spell so she could just get back and actually live in a future with Paige and Prue.

"Okay, Phoebe, maybe you should check the Book of Shadows, see if you can find anything else on this demonic hit man, okay?" Prue asked. Phoebe nodded and dashed up the stairs two at a time, wanting to get the spell as quickly as possible.

"Excuse me, demonic?" Dr. Griffith asked now utterly confused.

"And how to vanquish him, that would be a good thing to know, hope she doesn't get side tracked with the Cole potion thingy because the only ones we are concerned about saving right now, is ourselves." Piper said, she couldn't help reliving the short Cole event, to her it was funny.

"Uh, okay, what Cole potion?" Prue asked, confused.

Piper smiled, "He told her that he only killed because some demon cast a spell on him. How naive is that?"

Prue paused, "I thought she was over him?" she asked.

"Apparently not." Piper said and turned to the doctor.

"What the hell are you talking about? First you tell me my life's in danger, then you abduct me from my work, now you're talking about demons and witches. Who the hell are you people?" He asked franticly. Phoebe came down the stairs smiling. She walked over to Piper, "I got it a lot faster this time, I love me." She whispered to her. Piper smiled and started to shush her.

"Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save." Prue said trying to explain to the doctor.

"They?" Dr. Griffith asked.

"Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He's the Source's assassin." Prue said.

The doctor smiled, "Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ha, it's just like her." He said and laughed.

Prue looked at her sisters then back at Dr. Griffith "Oookay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..." She stopped and looked around.

"Damn it here he comes." Piper whispered to Phoebe who unfolded the spell.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, I just felt a chill." Prue said. A tornado burst threw the door. The tornado flew through the foyer and knocked Prue, Piper, and Phoebe to the floor. A clap of thunder sounded, and the tornado calmed as Shax appeared.

"Dear god." Dr. Griffith said scared. Piper froze Shax before Prue could block Shax from attacking Dr. Griffith, as she remembered.

"Damn I wanted to blow him up." Piper said quickly, remembering that she still couldn't quite control her new powers yet. The three stood up. Prue grabbed Dr. Griffith out of the way.

"Ok Pheebs, the spell, the spell." Prue said. Phoebe nodded and held out the slip of paper.

"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell." The sisters chanted. Shax unfroze and groaned, he turned into the wind and blew out the front door.

"That was so not fair!" Phoebe said, putting her hands on her hips. Prue looked at Dr. Griffith, he was in shock. Well can you blame him?

"Hey I'm gonna get the doc a drink, you two can well fill him in, ok?" Pure asked and she headed for the kitchen. Phoebe looked at Piper.

"Why didn't it work?" She asked. Piper shrugged and led the doctor into the conservatory.

-----------------------------------------------

"What's taking them so long?" Pamela asked pacing the floor. Sidney looked up from the book that Paige had loaned her.

"Pam, stop it. Piper and Phoebe always get out fine, stop worrying." Paige said, looking up from her book as well. Prue appeared again next to Paige.

"Well, all I know is that when they get back and return to this point in time, my other half will be utterly confused and you guys will have to explain it to me. Then I appear and restore her memory of what really was supposed to happen." She said. Paige groaned. She wasn't really in the explaining mood today.

"I can't sit around and do that all day, I have to go to Magic School and finish up the schedules." Paige said, book marking her book. Pamela started to pace the floor again.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I will be pulled up into the council hall when Piper and Phoebe will return and all of you will be at a different place doing different things. You will still have your memory but just remember that you have to get back to the manor as fast as possible." Prue said hoping that it reassured them. No one had any type of reaction.

"Do you know how much longer it's going to take them?" Pamela asked, turning to Prue. Prue shook her head.

"No, but I can make a pretty good guess… I'd say using this time frame, an hour longer." Prue said. Pamela had a confused look on her face.

"This time frame?" She asked.

Prue nodded, "Yes, when you go back in time, time itself moves faster, but when you go forward in time, time moves slower. That's why when you return from a trip in the future, you've probably wasted no more than a minute." She explained. Pamela nodded satisfied. She continued to pace the floor anxiously waiting for her mother and aunt to return.


	6. Memory Twister

"Now you understand why you have to keep this a secret? Why you can't tell anyone about us, about what you saw today." Phoebe said. Prue walked in with a glass of water and handed it to Dr. Griffith.

"If others knew, we wouldn't be able to do what we do anymore. We wouldn't be able to help future innocents like we helped you." Prue said. Dr. Griffith took a sip of the water.

"No, I understand. I mean, I don't understand everything. Demons, witches, the Source. So much for being an atheist. Your secret is safe with me." Dr. Griffith said and set the glass down.

"How do we know your not lying? It wouldn't be a first. Plus, I can blow you strait to hell if you spill anything." Piper warned, and Dr. Griffith looked shocked at what he just heard.

"Piper!" Phoebe warned, but also tried to sound a bit angry. Piper saw what she said and quickly apologized.

"Still I don't want him- me being lied to again. I mean you remember what happened last time he- I was lied to. I ended up killing my boyfriend." She added the last part quickly. Prue looked at Piper weird.

"Uhh, Piper can we talk for a second?" Phoebe asked standing and walked into the foyer. Piper reluctantly followed.

"What is up with you? You need to chill." Phoebe said in a hushed voice.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean for that particular statement to slip, at first I thought I was thinking it, not actually saying it." Piper whispered, she knew how critical this was for Prue, and them.

"It's ok, just try to control yourself. Take my advice, maybe you shouldn't talk as much, now don't go and just stop talking but think about what you're going to say." Phoebe suggested from experience at the column. Piper smiled and nodded. The two walked back into the conservatory.

"You two ok?" Prue asked, cutting off her conversation with Dr. Griffith. Her two sisters sat down.

"Yeah, we're fine, just a little kink to work out." Phoebe said smiling. Piper nodded and smiled as well.

"Good, 'cause I want to take Piper and go looking for Shax." Prue said standing.

"No!" Piper and Phoebe said together. Prue looked at the two weird.

"What we mean is, what if someone sees us?" Piper asked.

"Yeah why can't we just summon Shax like we did with Cole?" Phoebe asked, suddenly remembering her old demon crush.

"Phoebe, that is absolutely… ya know what, that actually sounds like a good idea." Prue said thinking over Phoebe's idea. The little sister smiled, she knew what would happen: the live TV, the photographers. She shuttered at the thought.

"Ok, I'll get the book for the spell." Piper said standing. She headed for the foyer. Prue nodded and looked back at Dr. Griffith.

"You know, you don't need to go right now. You can stay here if you feel safe." Prue said. Dr. Griffith shook his head.

"No, if I stay here any longer then this memory will be imbedded in my mind for the rest of my life. I'm going to go home, take a sleeping pill, and not wake up until tomorrow. When I wake up, I'm going to think this is a great big bad dream." He said, standing. Phoebe also stood up and walked Dr. Griffith to the door. Prue watched as Phoebe closed the door and walked back into the conservatory.

Phoebe smiled, "What?" She asked. Prue shook her head. Piper walked back in the room carrying the Book of Shadows.

"Okie dokie then, lets kick some demon ass." Piper said opening the book up to the page that had the spell to summon Belthazor.

"Uh, Piper this spell summons Cole not Shax." Prue said.

"Yeah, well, I thought that if we just replace the word Belthazor with the word Shax then maybe it will work." Piper said.

Prue flipped through the following pages, "And there isn't a spell to summon Shax?" She asked. Piper shook her head. "Well it's worth a shot." Prue said with a sigh. Piper smiled. She now knew that if the spell worked, then Prue would be back in their lives again. Then something else came to her: What would happen to Paige? Would she even be in their lives?

"Hey, Piper. You with us?" Prue asked. Piper pulled out from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. Sorry." She said and walked over behind the table that Phoebe and Prue had tipped on its side for a barrier. Phoebe set the book down on the floor and started the spell.

"Magic forces black and white. Reaching out through space and light. Be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Shax here." They finished the chant and a tornado of wind appeared in the room. It wasn't long before the tornado died and Shax formed in the room.

"The spell, the spell." Prue said. Phoebe pulled out the paper from earlier.

"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell." The sisters chanted. Shax groaned, there was another clap of thunder just like before, and he blew up. Phoebe smiled and raised her hand in the air.

"Yes! We did it! Now who's bad? Huh? Huh? Ha!" Phoebe yelled at the emptiness in the room. Prue looked at Piper. Her face asked, 'What's up with her?' Piper just shook her head. Although she actually did know what was up. Phoebe calmed down but still giggled.

"So, who wants ice cream?" She asked standing up and walking into the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------

Pamela banged her head on the table. Prue was pacing the floor. Paige was flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"Three hours, three whole hours." Pamela said. Sidney had gone home a long time ago. Pamela continued to bang her head in the table.

"Ok, here's the spell to call a lost witch…" Paige dragged her last word on.

"They're not lost." Prue said, continuing to pace.

"We could re-write the travel to the future spell." Prue said.

"It's too risky." Prue said still pacing. Paige groaned and laid her head on the book.

"Leo get you ass in here!" Paige yelled clearly annoyed. They all waited in silence for Leo. Soon they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What?" He asked walking into the attic.

"Why aren't my sisters back yet?" Paige demanded. Leo had a look of concern on his face.

"They're not back yet?" Leo asked. Paige shook her head, ignoring the pounds of Pamela banging her head.

"I'll check with the council." Prue said and disappeared in bright white lights.

"Well, I'm not really sure why. Sometimes it's the way you say the spell, were is it?" Leo asked and looked around the room. Pamela held up her hand, holding up the slip of paper. Leo walked over and took it, and then Pamela went back to banging her head. Leo read over the spell a few times figuring out what went wrong.

"Here it is, 'and fix what will lack' they might have already saved Prue and got rid of Shax, but they still have to get rid of the Source." Leo said, and showed it to Paige.

She groaned, "Phoebe, and Piper didn't beat the Source with Prue but with me. I don't even know if I'll ever be Charmed now that Prue's still alive." Paige said sounding hopeless. Leo wrapped an arm around Paige.

"I wont let that happen." He said trying to comfort her. They barely noticed that Pamela stopped banging her head on the table. Pamela lifted her head. Not only was her mother in danger, but also she was worried that one thing in Phoebe's life could stop her from being born. 18 years, of no demons, no mother, just her powers to make her life easier.

'Well my life had such a big meaning to the world.' Pamela thought sarcastically. She looked over at Paige and Leo who were flipping through the Book of Shadows again. She even thought that Phoebe originally didn't want her, but quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. She didn't even know who or where her father was.

'Answers that will soon come.' Pamela thought.


	7. Destroying What Will Lack

Phoebe was smiling like a little girl; she was sitting between Prue and Piper. They all were fooling with their old Spirit Board. One thing that worried her was that Piper wasn't smiling but acting worried, like they had done something wrong.

"Ok what was your question Prue?" Phoebe asked and took a sip of her coffee. Prue smiled.

"Will the Source burn when we beat him or will he go poof?" Prue said smiling and also took a sip of her coffee. They all looked at the board. Slowly the pointer moved to the letter "H." Piper grabbed the pencil and pad of paper and wrote it down. The pointer then moved to the letters "E," "R," and then back to "E."

"Here, what in the world could that mean?" Phoebe asked. Piper and Prue hushed her. The pointer moved to the letters "C," "O," "M," "E," and "S." Piper scribbled franticly on the pad. Then the final letters were: "P," "A," "I," "G," and "E." Phoebe and Piper stood up abruptly.

"Ooh that's not good, no way is that good," Phoebe, said.

"I thought they said she couldn't come." Piper said and she looked over the letters thinking she miswrote something.

"What's going on? Who's Paige?" Prue asked.

"Long story." Piper said and paced the floor.

"Extremely long story." Phoebe added.

"Well we have time." Prue said and crossed her arms.

"Not if they're letting Paige come." Piper snapped.

"Who the hell is Paige?" Prue asked again. Someone orbed in next to Phoebe.

"Hey, I didn't know you could orb!" Phoebe said looking at Paige.

"Yeah well apparently Prue forgot to mention it." Paige said.

"Wait, what? What did I forget to mention?" Prue asked.

"Not you." Piper said. "Now what and why are you here?" She asked.

"Because you've been gone for almost the whole day, the only way to get back is to get the Source." Paige said. Piper threw her arms up in the air.

"I knew we were missing something." She said.

"Ok everybody just stop!" Prue yelled and everyone looked at her. "One, you the hell are you?" Prue asked pointing at Paige.

"Well, I'm your sister." She said and smiled.

"W-what?" Prue asked confused at the sudden news.

"We'll tell you later." Piper said and turned to Paige, "Now why are you here?" Piper asked.

"She's here to warn you about me." A deep demonic voice said behind them. The sisters turned to see the Source there. He threw a fireball at them and Piper froze it.

"I don't think so." Piper said. The Source had no reaction. He turned his head to Paige.

"You, the oracle did not predict this. And you," He turned to Prue, "You were supposed to die." The Source said. Prue had a shocked look on her face. "Only one thing to do…" The source raised his hand and Prue lifted her hands to her throat, she started gasping for air.

"Prue!" Piper yelled and ran over to Prue. The Source waved his free hand sent Piper flying backwards. Paige and Phoebe looked worried.

"Prue!" Paige said in a firm voice. Prue orbed over to Paige. Before she fell Paige caught Prue. Phoebe was over helping Piper up.

"Prue, are you ok?" Paige asked, helping Prue stand.

Prue nodded she took another gulp of air, "Uh, yeah I think so. Thanks." She said. Piper and Phoebe walked over.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Prue asked. No one had an answer.

"Well, one's thing for sure. The Power of three won't set us free this time." Phoebe said. Piper and Prue shot her an angry look.

"How can you say something like that?" Piper demanded. The four ducked barley dodging an energy ball.

"Well, as you can see, we are not the _three_ Charmed Ones anymore." Phoebe said and rolled to her right out of the way of a fireball.

Prue pushed some hair out of her face, "Well what the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked and deflected another fireball.

"Prue, you do not have only two sisters!" Piper yelled, and ducked out of the way of an energy ball. Prue flung the Source backwards.

"You two are acting crazy!" She yelled over the crash.

"Well, you have no idea how they used to act." Paige said and laughed. Prue looked at Paige.

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" Prue asked, and barley noticed the energy ball that the Source threw at her. Paige orbed it out of the way at the last second.

"Well, being an only child for so many years, the those two coming to my rescue, before Shax could destroy me. Piper look out!" Paige yelled and Piper froze the fireball that was thrown at her. "Then finding out who my real family was. Dealing with those two was a nightmare." Paige finished. The Source threw a fireball at Phoebe, who levitated out of the way.

"And were was I in this whole story?" Prue asked sarcastically, deflecting an energy ball.

"Don't answer that Paige!" Piper yelled and tried to blow up the Source.

"And why not Piper?" Prue demanded. Paige looked at Piper looking for an answer. The Source threw an energy ball at Piper who froze it. She growled and froze the Source.

"Prue we can't tell you ok. Paige has already screwed up our… uh… plans. Don't take that the wrong way." Piper said. Apparently Prue did.

"Who are you and what did you do with my sisters?" She asked not being sarcastic.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Prue don't go there, please we don't have time." Piper said.

Prue opened her mouth do protest but Paige cut in, "Speaking of time, must I say again we need to get the Source vanquished!" Paige yelled. The Source unfroze and threw an energy ball at Phoebe. She was too slow and was thrown backwards.

"Phoebe!" Piper and Prue yelled. Prue started to run for her but Paige held her back.

"I'll go heal her, you stay and fight." Paige said and orbed over to Phoebe. Prue glared at her, and blocked a fireball without looking at it. The Source threw and energy ball at Piper who froze it. The Source threw another one before Piper could even see it she was hit.

"Piper!" Prue yelled. She astral projected over behind the Source and kicked him in the back. The Source yelled in pain and turned to Prue. He threw a punch at her and Prue blocked it, and kicked him again.

"You're fast. But are you fast enough?" He asked and threw a fireball at her unconscious body. Prue returned to her body and blocked the fireball at the last second. The fireball was blocked strait back at the Source.

"Satisfied?" She asked and went over to him. He struggled to get up. "I'd stay down." She warned and hit him on the back of the head knocking the Source back to the floor.

"You would hit an unarmed opponent? That's out of order." The source said.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century!" Prue said and broke off a chair leg. By that time Piper and Phoebe had been healed and they all were just watching. Prue threw the Source against the nearest wall. Prue walked over to him. He stood up and just looked at Prue. "Goodbye," She said and stuck the chair leg into the Source. He yelled in pain and was engulfed in flames, and then the flames blew up. "And good riddance." Prue finished. The room was quite for a long time.

"Daaaamn. That rocked!" Phoebe said. Prue looked at her sisters and smiled. When she looked at Paige she frowned.

"Now can I ask? Who are you?" Prue asked and dropped the chair leg. Piper and Phoebe looked at Paige.

"Uh, actually let's go talk to Grams." Piper said heading up the stairs.

"That's a good idea." Phoebe said following.

"Brilliant!" Paige said and followed too. Prue looked confused but still followed.


	8. An End and A Begining

"Hear my words, hear my cry. Spirits from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide." The sisters chanted. There was a swirl of white lights and two transparent figures appeared.

"I was wondering when you were going to call." Penny said.

Piper smiled, "Hi Grams, is Prue ready?" She asked.

"For what?" Prue asked.

"Not you." Phoebe said. The other ghost was the futuristic Prue. "Why does that ghost look like me?" Prue asked.

"Because, I am you." Ghost Prue said.

"I'm dead?" Prue asked still confused.

"No but your supposed to be." Penny said.

"What?" Prue asked.

"Never mind, Prue if you will…" Penny said and stepped out of the way. Ghost Prue stepped out of the ring of candles and looked at Prue. She raised her hand, and Prue started to back away.

"Don't be afraid, it won't hurt." Ghost Prue said, and touched Prue's forehead. Prue gasped as memories flooded into her mind. The real events were placed into herhead and all the things that Piper Phoebe and Paige did together were imbedded into her mind. When all the events were done, Prue looked up, she was looking up at a ceiling. Prue felt the cold wood of the attic underneath her. Pushing herself up on her elbows, Prue looked around.

Piper kneeled down next to Prue, "You ok?" She asked. Prue was silent and just looked at her sister.

Prue grabbed Piper and hugged her, "God, I don't want that to happen again." Prue said, feeling tears stinging her eyes.

Piper let go of Prue, "Look, when you died, of course I was the first to break down, but then when Paige came into our lives, I felt like I just couldn't be the big sister. I needed help, your help. I felt like if I made room love, then I'd just be making room for more pain. But now you are here to help." Piper and Prue stood up.

Paige clapped her hands, "Bravo! Encore, encore!" She said and smiled. Prue walked over to Paige and smiled maliciously. "What?" Paige asked.

"How would you react to me saying: 'You're late for a Magic School staff meeting?'" Prue asked.

Paige looked down at her watch, "Oh damn it! Thanks!" Paige said and orbed out. Prue turned to Piper and smiled.

"How am I doin'?" She asked. Piper started to giggle and started out of the room wrapping her arm around Prue. The two walked out of the attic, and down the stairs.

A demon became visible; he looked at Prue and Piper who had left the room. "Deathmoore isn't going to like this." He said and shimmered out.


End file.
